


Roommates

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Reader insert (ish), Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Stanford Era, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Square filled: RoommatesReader is Sam’s roommate at Stanford, so when things go to shit with Jessica one night it’s up to her to see what’s wrong.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Dean isn’t in this one :( can we have a moment of silence for this? I love Dean oops.

 

 

It had been a pretty busy day as usual- Mondays always sucked at Stanford, with back-to-back lectures and constant note-taking needed to be able to keep up. Whenever y/n looked over at her best friend he’d just smile at her, but simultaneously be taking notes at the same time.

Sam Winchester was a weird one.

His girlfriend was in a separate class, but they seemed to keep in contact throughout the day. Jessica was sweet and y/n enjoyed hanging out with her, but Jessica always kept an eye on hers and Sam’s friendship. She wasn’t entirely convinced it was platonic, which was unfair. During Sam’s first year and y/n’s second they’d become roommates by complete accident, which lead to a declaration of platonic-ness. Sam got the shower in the morning; y/n had it in the evening. They took turns making dinner and paying for take-out. They respected each other’s boundaries- no entering the other’s room without knocking/asking, etc. They had a good set up of friendship, but Jess wasn’t sure even after a year.

Now Sam was in his second year, you were a senior about to graduate, and all three of you hung out together when you could- most of the time it ended with a sock on Sam’s door and you going to hang out with another friend next door. No one needed to hear that.

 

“Sammy, hey!”

Sam spun to face y/n, a playful glare on his face.

“Dude, I told you-“

“-yeah yeah, I know.”

The pair began to walk together, y/n’s face pressed into Sam’s chest suddenly as he scruffed her hair. She complained, calling out between bursts of laughter. When she finally got out of his grip she lay a punch on his arm, Sam pretending to cry. They laughed together, approaching the dining hall.

“Shit, I’m starving,” y/n mused. Sam went to reply when it got caught in his throat, eyes focusing on something. Y/n followed his gaze, realising what was going on.

“Ooh shit, you have fun with that.”

She patted his shoulder, disappearing inside to avoid Jess and Sam’s blowout-fight. That happens sometimes.

 

It was still going that night- Sam was yelling, Jess was screaming and crying. Y/n lay flat on her back in bed, trying to consider if it was worth trying to sneak out. It wouldn’t matter at that point; by now everyone on the floor was awake. She listened for hints they were finishing, but when it fell silent she sat up.

“… we need time apart.”

“Jess-“

“-no, I’m serious Sam. We’re not happy. I’ll call you.”

Then the front door closed. Y/n rubbed her eyes, getting up. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt considering she slept in a sports bra, opening her bedroom door.

“Sam?”

“Not now y/n.”

He had a beer in his hand but he wasn’t drinking it, instead staring at the bottle blankly. His voice sounded empty and hoarse, so she approached carefully.

“I heard what happened, Sam.”

“So did everyone else in the damn building,” he replied with a weak chuckle. Y/n sat on the end of the couch, brushing a hand through Sam’s hair.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Sure.”

Sam went to get up but she pushed him back down, tossing her legs over his lap so he wouldn’t move. Sam looked up at her, feeling tears welling but he shoved that feeling down, looking back down at his lap. Y/n rubbed her thumb over the back of his neck, sighing.

“What happened, Sam?”

“She wants to break up, y/n. You heard that.”

“You guys have been fighting since lunch, Sam. That’s a long time to argue about something.”

“Tell me about it. I don’t even know what to do anymore.”

He rested his head against her arm, heaving a breath.

“I just- I love her y/n, but I don’t think she really knows. I wish she could understand but she doesn’t, she thinks I say it to everyone I meet but I haven’t even said it to Dean.”

Y/n was the only person on all of campus to know Sam’s past of being a Supernatural hunter- the only reason she found out was because he was very jumpy, constantly alert (borderline anxious) and she asked him about it until he confessed.

“Dean knows, though. She doesn’t.”

“You know.”

Sam’s voice was low and quiet. Y/n ruffled his hair, sighing.

“C’mon, go and get into bed. I’ll make some hot chocolate.”

“Can I- uh… do you think I could sleep with you tonight? My room- it’s just not a good environment.”

 _Dammit Sam_.

“Sure. C’mon.”

With a steady hand she cupped his chin, meeting his eyes that were welling with tears again. He wrapped his arms around her middle and let out a sob, hiccupping. His best friend rubbed his back, massaging little circles.

“C’mon Sam, let’s go to bed.”

 

With Sam tucked up, y/n headed back to the kitchen. She opened the box of instant cocoa, noticing there was a note at the bottom.

_Sorry y/n!_

_-Sam_

She smiled, wanting to laugh as she plucked it out and stuck it to the fridge. There was a box of cocoa behind it, regular powder used for cake and stuff that she kept in there for instances like this. Sam usually got a midnight craving for cocoa, and he tended to empty the dorm of it before he bought another.

With two mugs of fresh cocoa made from scratch, y/n spun on her heel and headed back to her room.

 

Sam was wide awake. His eyes were focused on his knees that were drawn to his chest and he was crying heavily, hiccupping before sobbing again. When he heard y/n enter the room his head shot up and he watched her sit on the bed with wide eyes, y/n ruffling his hair as she offered his mug. He accepted, taking a sip.

“Thanks, y/n. I owe you.”

“You’re my best friend, Sam. You’d do the same for me.”

“Yeah, probably beat the guy-or girl- up too.”

“Watch out Jess.”

The pair of them chuckled as she draped her arm around Sam’s waist, holding his hip. He was much taller than her, broader too, but she still managed to have a gentle grip. He put his mug down, hugging her.

“You’re a good friend, y/n.”

“You too, Sammy. Do you want to get some sleep and we can talk in the morning?”

“That sounds great.”

Sam didn’t even bother with the _don’t call me Sammy_ shit he usually did, instead snuggling down into y/n’s favourite duvet. She followed, flicking off the lamp.

“Wake me if you need me, okay? Any time.”

 

**2 hours later**

“Sam, if you fart like that again you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“I can’t help it y/n!”

 

**[Bingo Account](https://samwinchesterbingo.tumblr.com/) **

**[Tumblr](https://ohheyitsg.tumblr.com/) **


End file.
